


Tinsel

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran has been avoiding Meera but she's not going to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'tinsel' for the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> ages have changed so the two are closer in age and older, Bran and Jojen are 15/16, Meera and Arya are 17/18

When Meera appears at his bedroom door with a massive bag in her hands Bran’s heart can’t help but sink. He’s been avoiding her at school for weeks claiming that he was busy with essays, but when he’s clearly playing a game on his computer he can’t really use that excuse.

“Hey Bran, your mum let me in.”

He waved his hand quickly at her to come in before turning back to his computer screen. He only had about five minutes left of this game, he knew she’d understand – plus it’d give him some time to collect his thoughts. He wasn’t surprised when he lost spectacularly.

He smiled when he saw her sitting on the bed as he turned his chair around, “sorry about that, I was in the middle of a game.”

She just shrugged, “Jojen’s the same. Anyway I brought you a present.”

“Oh,” Bran was taken aback by that, “you didn’t have to. I mean I didn’t get you anything.”

Meera laughed, “so you’re not my secret santa then! Jojen kept on saying you were and you’d got me a terrible present, which I couldn’t believe. You’ve got great taste in gifts.”

Bran blushed at that, even though he normally got Sansa to help him buy Meera’s birthday presents.

“Anyway, the present is for my own amusement.” As she spoke she started to pull several glittery things out of the bag she’d brought with her, “Tinsel! For your wheelchair!”

Bran just stared at her. It was the 8th of December, there was ages left before Christmas and he wasn’t even sure whether he wanted to roll around like a moving glitter ball for even one day.

“Sorry, no choice in the matter. Both Arya and Jojen think that it’s a great idea too so there’s no escaping it.” And with a grin she bounced off the bed and towards him.

Bran didn’t see the point of arguing and he wasn’t actually able to help her wind the tinsel around the spokes of his wheels particularly easily so instead the two of them chatted while Meera worked about school and how their classes were going. She told him about how someone had managed to fall over into a pile of chairs in the sixth form common room the day before and he told her about how horrible all the teachers were getting about them not working hard enough for their GCSEs, she laughed at that and told him to wait until he started A Levels.

She was just finishing up the second wheel when she switched the conversation to a topic he wanted to avoid at all costs. “So Bran, why have you been avoiding me? And don’t dodge the question.” She didn’t look up at him as she spoke.

Annoyingly Bran felt himself blush again. “I’ve just been… busy.”

“Bran, I am friends with Arya too. And she says you’ve been spending most of your time on the computer, that’s not busy.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, apart from the fact that he was going to yell at Arya later. Meera was his friend far more than hers and it was none of her business whether he was avoiding her or not. “I just…” he stammered, he didn’t have a lie ready and he just awkwardly looked at his fingers unsure what to say.

Meera got up then, the last string of tinsel clutched in her hand. “Bran,” she started, forcing him to look up her only for him to realise that she was actually staring at the behind him rather than actually looking at him. “Do you like me?”

He hadn’t been expecting her to say that. “Of course I like you. You’re my best friend.” It was true too, although he’d also say that Jojen was his best friend but in a different way.

“No. I mean as…” she paused again. “I mean, Arya told me you fancied me and then Jojen agreed with her, and I mean Jeyne told me that ages ago but she’s never talked to you so I didn’t believe her. And basically what I’m asking is, do you fancy me?”

Bran was going to kill Arya and Jojen, especially Jojen. He had told him that in complete confidence, it had been Jojen who had suggested avoiding her for goodness sake. Not that there was any point in lying to her now. “Yes, sorry. If you just want to be friends that’s good, that’s fine. I know I’m just your little brother’s friend, I’d rather be your friend than not.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Meera started laughing he would have continued to ramble on forever. “You’re such an idiot Bran; you haven’t just been my little brother’s friend for years.” And the next thing Bran knew she had collapsed onto his lap with a grin, something she always used to do when they were younger but hadn’t done in a very long time. “You’re such an idiot.”

Bran wasn’t quite sure what was going on anymore but he knew he was grinning like an idiot, especially when Meera wrapped the tinsel around his neck. “Does this mean you like me too?”

Meera just laughed, “only if I get to be your first proper kiss.”

And then she was kissing him and Bran was concentrating all his energy on not being terrible. He suddenly wished he’d practised beforehand or something because he knew Meera’d had boyfriends before and thought he was a dreadful kisser.

Suddenly a loud whoop came from the other side of his bedroom door, “Get in there Bran!” yelled Arya with obvious glee.

Without even thinking Bran pulled away and yelled back, “go away Arya!” without any real hope that it would actually work.

“Well at least the door was closed,” Meera laughed when he looked back at her, “now let’s ignore her and get back to that kiss.”

Bran couldn’t agree more.


End file.
